


Catch

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, baseball AU, i don't even know where this came from, trash fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: A small Yang Merc baseball Au.





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know where this came from but I wanted to write some GnG and this was on my mind, it's pretty short but hopefully you enjoy it :)

Baseball, it wasn't really a sport Yang was interested in like the rest of her family was, Yang preferred sports that had more contact like hockey or football, but Ruby had received two tickets for her 18th birthday to see the Beacon Red Sox take on the Vacuo Vipers at Vytal Stadium. However, Ruby had fallen rather ill on the day the game was to be played meaning she'd have to skip the highly anticipated match between the two rival teams, Ruby of course was sad at this but told Yang to go in her place and get a few autographs from some of the players as the tickets Ruby had received included a meet n greet after the game, so Yang agreed and took her dad along with her. 

Now Yang would admit she wasn't entirely sure how the game of baseball worked but from what her dad had explained to her was the home team was losing and would need a home-run to win the game. And of course it came down to the last batter the team had, it was all a little cliche but Yang didn't care, it at least made it exciting, from Yang's seat she saw the final batsman walk up to his position on the big screen the stadium had, from what Yang noticed about the final batsman was how young he was, probably her age, he had silver hair that was slightly hidden but the helmet he wore.

The batter readied himself as the crowd cheered, the pitcher threw the ball. Swing, miss and strike, the crowd slowly becoming worried. The second pitch and the same result, the crowd now silent. After a long fought battle it looked as if the team would lose. Even Yang was nervous, she quickly glanced at the big screen seeing a determined look on the batters face, his grey eyes focused on nothing else but the pitcher. The pitcher threw the ball, the batsman swung his bat with all his strength, a hit, a massive hit as the ball went flying into the air, the crowd erupted into loud cheers of celebration, the ball was heading towards the seats, it was going to be a home run, the home team had won, Yang joined in on the cheering, maybe baseball wasn't so bad. 

"Yang, get ready to catch the ball!" Her father shouted over the cheering crowd, it was then Yang actually realised the ball was coming right towards the section she was seated at, if she could catch the game winning ball it would make for an awesome birthday present for Ruby, so being sure to use her prosthetic arm Yang reached out and managed to catch the ball, the crowd around her cheered as she caught it, some were a little disappointed at not getting the ball but others cheered her on.

A little while later Yang and her dad were down near the teams locker room where the meet n greet would be happening. There were a few other fans waiting around for the players to come and meet them, Tai was incredibly excited as he'd get to meet his favourite player Ironwood, Yang had to giggle at the sight of her dad literally fangirling at the sight of the teams captain, Yang would of stayed with her dad but she was on a mission to get the ball she had caught signed by the player who had hit it. 

The player in question, Mercury Black, was playing in his rookie year, supposedly he was some sort of baseball prodigy who had grown up in a less then ideal environment but managed to work his way to success, Tai had told Yang a lot of his success was also thanks to his adoptive mother Cinder Fall who rescued him from his abusive father when he was still a child, It was a sad story but one that had a good ending at least. After Yang stopped thinking about the mans history she managed to find him talking to another family, smiling away and signing some hats and shirts for the kids. Once the family left, Yang made sure to step in next so she could catch Mercury before he left.

"Great game huh." Yang said, mentally slapping herself for such a terrible start to the conversation.

"Well hitting the winning home-run certainly does wonders for ones ego." Mercury replied, smiling at her, looking rather pleased with himself.

"I bet it does, speaking of that home-run, I actually caught the ball, any chance you could sign it for me?" Yang asked as she handed him the ball, batting her eyelashes for no reason, of course he would sign it but something in her made her do it.

"Anything for a fan, especially one as pretty as you." Mercury said, winking at Yang making her blush slightly whilst he scribbled his signature onto the ball.

"Yang! There you are, oh sweet you found Mercury, nice hit man, great way to win the game." Tai said, as he shook Mercury's hand, again letting his inner fan girl out making Yang blush this time from embarrassment, maybe she should of brought her Uncle Qrow, wait that probably would of been worse.

"Yeah, was pretty close there for a while but me and the team got it done in the end, oh here's your ball back miss?" Mercury said as he handed Yang the now signed ball back.

"Yang, you can call me Yang." She told him with a smile.

"Okay people, time to leave, the players have places to be." Some official person from the team yelled out, Tai of course huffed in disappointment at not getting to meet the entire team, Yang too was a little disappointed that she didn't get to talk much to Mercury, there was just something about him that made her want to chat with him.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Yang, Sir." Mercury said politely before he left the father daughter duo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two of them discussed the game on the car ride home, well it was more like Tai gushing over meeting Ironwood, still it made Yang smile to see her dad act that way. All in all Yang had a great time, it was an exciting game, they had managed to get Ruby a hat and shirt signed by a few of the players on the team, which they knew Ruby would get the items framed but Yang was most looking forward to giving her the game winning ball signed by Mercury, she knew it would was going to be the best gift. Yang was right in the ball being the best gift as a sick Ruby almost crushed Yang to death with a hug when she had received the ball and learned of the story behind it.

"Oh my Oum! Yang this is like, the best gift ever! I love it! You're the best sister ever!" Ruby said excitedly, sniffling her nose after she spoke.

"Glad you like it sis, maybe when you're better we can go to a game." Yang suggested, maybe she'd try for another meet and greet experience.

"Really? That would be so awesome!" Ruby said, eyes full of excitement at the idea.

"Yeah, baseball isn't such a bad sport to watch, plus its got some pretty good eye candy." Yang said, winking at Ruby.

"Ew, Yang don't be like that." Ruby replied making Yang laugh.

"Good night Ruby and happy birthday." 

"Night Yang, thank you again so much!" Ruby said, but just before Yang left the room Ruby caught her attention. "Hey Yang, why does the ball have a phone number with the words 'Call me Blondie' ?" Ruby asked just before Yang quickly snatched the ball much to Ruby's protests with Yang shouting a promise to give the ball back in a few minutes. 

Maybe Yang would be doing another meet and greet sooner than she expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, not really that much GnG but it's still there, let me know what you thought, comments and Kudos do wonders for us writers :D <3


End file.
